


Драрри-порошки

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Частушки, порошки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, малые стихотворные формы, порошки, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Я на тебе как на войне.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Частушки, порошки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Драрри-порошки

когда б пореже говорили  
малфою с палочкой играть  
он поттера не потащил бы  
в кровать

*** 

поди ты прочь а нет вернись же  
иди сюда потом туда  
мпрг в малфое стерву будит  
беда

*** 

я мстёю злою всех урою  
кричит на хогварт вольдеморт  
пока в подвале поттер драко  
рот-в-рот

*** 

согрей мне руки шепчет драко  
футболку тянет гладит пресс  
ты лучше бы в трусы мне малфой  
залез

*** 

зачем стоим мы здесь в скафандрах  
в них жарко малфой как в аду  
затем что это поттер космо  
ау  


       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
